Salahkah Oha-Asa?
by Ren Calter
Summary: Sinyal sempat hilang dari jangkauan hape seorang Midorima, membuat kata-kata Oha-Asa terputus sebentar dan baru tersambung pada kata terakhir. Lucky item. Tapi bagaimana jika Lucky item itu adalah kucing? Jika itu lucky item, kenapa Midorima dilanda sial?


"Oi, Shin-chan!" Takao berlari mendekati Midorima sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

"Shin…" Takao menghentikan suaranya setelah melihat wajah Midorima yang tak seperti biasanya. "Kau kenapa? Dan…" Takao menunjuk bungkusan aneh yang dibawa Midorima bagai memegang sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Lupakan dan pergilah –nanodayo." Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya.

"Dasar, padahal aku ingin mentraktir mu.." celetuk Takao sambil melenggang pergi.

PLIK

'_Sial'_

"Ta-Takao.." terlambat. Takao telah hilang di antara kerumunan siswa Shutoku yang kelewat batas ramainya.

'_Lebih baik aku ke…'_

BYUR!

'_..Kelas..'_

"Ah! _Su-sumimasen!_"tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan menundukkan badannya di depan Midorima.

"Pegang ini." Midorima menyodorkan bungkusan aneh tadi. Diraihnya sapu tangan dalam sakunya lalu dibersihkannya bekas cipratan (baca : Bekas guyuran) air tadi di kacamatanya juga mukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa –_nanodayo_." Katanya sambil kembali memakai _megane_-nya.

"Se-sekali lagi, ma-maafkan aku! Maksudku aku mau mengguyur temanku, ta-tapi…"

"Lupakan." Ia raih kembali bungkusan aneh dari anak itu dan langsung pergi berjalan menuju kelas dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Orang-orang melihat Midorima dengan heran, beberapa anak pun sempat menertawakannya.

Tibalah Midorima di kelasnya, diraihnya tas kesayangannya dan kembali keluar menuju ruang ganti.

**O**

**O**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Salahkah Oha-Asa? © Ren Calter**

IC | Humor garing krispi | etc.

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)

NRNF (Need Review Not Flame)

**O**

**O**

Klik

Ditutupnya pintu ruang ganti setelah memastikan ruangan itu kosong. Diletakkannya tas berwarna oranye itu ke kursi, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Dipandanginya bungkusan yang dari tadi dibawanya, disentuhnya barang itu dengan satu jarinya.

Teng teng terengteng teng teng…

"…"

Miiaw~

Brak!

Reflek, dijatuhkannya (baca : Dilempar) benda itu ke lantai dengan raut muka kaget, ngeri, takut dan sebagainya.

"Jeezz…"

Midorima meletakkan kaca mata di samping badannya. Dibukanya seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya, digantinya dengan kaos hitam dan jaket oranye klub basket Shutoku.

Dipasangnya kancing pertama dari bawah.

Kancing kedua.

Kancing ketiga.

Kancing keempat.

Kelima.

Dan yang terakhir…

"Hm?"

Rusak.

"…"

Tak peduli dengan kancing jaket, diraihnya benda yang dilemparnya tadi dan duduk kembali.

Krak

Mungkin emot ini adalah yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan raut wajahnya sekarang (atau bahkan dari tadi? Silahkan pikirkan sendiri).

Ia berdiri, kemudian menengok ke arah benda yang tadi didudukinya.

Kaca matanya.

Kaca mata yang telah dirawat dan dipakainya selama bertahun-tahun. Sangat ia syukuri kelainan mata minusnya tak bertambah sejak SMP sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk membeli sepasang kaca yang terbalut frame penyangganya.

Namun, hal itu harus segera dilakukannya karena kaca matanya..

Pecah.

Ya, pecah.

Walaupun hanya lensa sebelah kiri yang pecah. Tapi, siapa yang mau memakai kaca mata pecah sebelah?

Hanya orang sinting yang mau memakainya, dan penembak nomer satu _Kiseki no Sedai_ kita bukan lah orang yang seperti itu.

* * *

~Flash Back~

'_Oke minna-san kita mulai saja ramalan hari ini' Suara Oha-Asa keluar dari earphone hape berwarna ijo, begitu juga rambut pemiliknya._

'_Pada peringkat pertama kita adalah…' Midorima menajamkan(?) telinganya._

'_Selamat untuk Cancer! Hari ini kalian bernasib baik lagi! Jangan ragu utuk melakukan hal baru. Dan…' Tiba-tiba suara Oha-Asa menghilang._

_Dengan panik, Midorima mengecek hape tertjintanya._

_Tidak ada sinyal_

_Dan dengan gaje-nya ia mengelilingi kamar yang bernuansa adiwiyata itu sambil mengangkat hape._

"_Ah, dapat!" tiga ekor sinyal muncul dari pinggir layar hape yang dipegangnya._

'…_Kucing ya~. Dan sekarang pada peringkat kedua…'_

_Klik!_

_Diakhirinya suara Oha-Asa dengan satu gerakan kecil jari pada tombol. Raut wajah Midorima berubah datar ( berubah apanya?)._

_Diraihnya tas berwarna oranye yang ada disampingnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan hati yang campur aduk. Kenapa?_

_Karena Kucing._

_Bukan, maksudnya Oha-Asa menyebutkan Kucing pada ramalan zodiaknya. Yang berarti, kucing lah lucky item-nya hari ini._

_Dan bukankah orang yang biasa dipanggil 'Shin-chan' oleh Takao ini paling benci (baca : takut) dengan hewan yang menurut author paling Kawaii sejagat raya, yaitu kucing?_

_Dan bahkan si rambut ijo ijem itu telah bersumpah seumur hidupnya untuk tidak akan menyentuh se-atom(?) pun bagian dari hewan karnivora but kawaii itu (__catatan:Sumpah ini diambil dari buku ke'ngaspoisme'an milik author__)._

_Oke, mari kita akhiri Flashback gaje ini._

_~Flash Back End~_

* * *

Digrayahi(?) nya tas yang terbuka itu, dan diambilnya sebuah kotak mirip kotak pensil yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk menyimpan kaca mata, bukan pensil. Diletakkannya jasad korban kaca mata yang terlindas pemiliknya kedalam kotak tersebut.

Entah, Midorima bersedia atau tidak untuk mengucap '_Innalillahi' _atau '_Good Bye_' atau bahkan '_Oyasuminasai selamanya_' pada kaca mata itu agar ia tidur dengan tenang di alam sana.

Yang jelas, kaca matanya kini telah wafat atau lebih tepatnya TEWAS oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Dengan berat hati Midorima keluar dari ruang ganti dengan tanpa _megane_ yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya (kemudian terdengar suara teriakan author dari jauh). Ditambah matanya yang mengidap minus dua, akan mempersulit matanya melihat sekitar.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong menuju bangunan bernama Gym milik sekolah Shutoku.

"Shi-Shintarou-kun…" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Reflek, Midorima membalikkan badannya.

Samar-samar ia melihat sup kacang merah kaleng berada di depannya.

"I-ini untukmu..sebagai tanda minta maaf ku." suara itu bernuansa perempuan. Wajahnya samar di mata Midorima.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak punya banyak waktu –nanodayo." Midorima mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan ritual angkat kaca mata. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa tidak ada benda tersebut terpasang di wajahnya. Gengsi untuk menurunkan tangannya kembali, untuk sementara ritual angkat kaca mata-nya ia ganti dengan mengucek mata.

"A-aku yang ta-tadi tak sengaja me-mengguyur…mu." Sekali lagi, wajah anak ini samar di mata Midorima, sehingga Midorima tak mengetahui rona wajah yang terpasang di pipi anak ini.

"Hm? Dari mana kau tau kalau aku suka sup kacang merah?" mau samar bagai mana pun, sup kacang merah pasti terlihat oleh mata Midorima.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" gadis ini memiringkan kepalanya. "Semua orang tau itu."

Hap.

Semua orang? Kalau soal Kise yang cegeng dan paling celometan wajar semua orang tau (Kise:'Ke-kenapa aku-ssu?!'). Tapi, ini? Sejak kapan Midorima terkenal? Oke, emang iya. Tapi sup kacang nya? Menurut Author, yang tau soal sup kacang hanya Takao, Momoi, dan para fans Kurobas diluar sana. Dan orang ini, mungkinkah seorang fan Kurobas?

Lupakan paragraf barusan.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih." Diambilnya sup kacang kesayangannya dari anak berwajah samar itu.

Terdengar kata minta maaf lagi dari mulutnya, kemudian ditinggalnya Midorima bersama sup kalengan itu.

Ces

Kaleng itu terbuka dan menuju mulut Ace-sama kita.

Glek glek glek glek

Dihabiskannya isi kaleng itu dalam sekejap. Hey, mulai kapan Midorima rakus gini? Tapi setidaknya ia lega karena masih ada keberuntungan melekat di pihaknya hari ini.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Keberuntungan atau kesialan kah yang akan mendatangi si _Banzai_ kita? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Oha-Asa? Tapi mengapa Midorima terbalut sial, disamping tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban –atau entah apa itu?

Doakan saja author ini punya ide, waktu, makanan, dan sebagainya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

TBC

Ren : uwaahhh, akhirnyaa rilis fic pertama *tebar bunga*. Pengerjaannya juga cuma sehari, waktu ujian pula xD. Ah, saya mau minta pendapat. Ini fic contains apa aja? Benarkah yang saya tulis di sana? *tunjuktunjuk*. Ini fic saya pastikan cuman jadi dua chapter, chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya aja. Kalo saya gandeng entar jadi panjang (walo sebenarnya nggak panjang), dan saya paling males kalo nulis satu chapter yang isinya panjang. Bukan, bukan itu. Maksud saya, saya lagi males nulis panjang *dibakar*.

Makasih buat yang sudah baca :D

NRNF ya~


End file.
